


Mr. Fantastic is a stupid name for a superhero

by justahufflepuff



Series: Care and Keeping 'Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reed Richards is a dick, Tony hates Reed more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahufflepuff/pseuds/justahufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony got drunk and made a powerpoint about his feelings towards Reed Richards. It looks a little like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fantastic is a stupid name for a superhero

Slide 1:   
  
Reed Richards Is A Dick [By Tony Stark]

Slide 2:   
  
bullet one: you are here because your opinions are not only incorrect, but also stupid  
bullet two: DUM-E has officially handed over his dunce cap  


  
Slide 3:   
  
Just look at him.  
I'M a tool and even I can recognize what a giant pile of dicks this guy is  
What self-respecting superhero calls themselves Mister Fantastic  
Guess what Richards you're not that fantastic  
PICTURE: Reed Richards from the Fantastic Four movie

  
Slide 4:   
  
bullet one: he can't even get things right in space  
bullet two: Look I've done some messed up things but I've never gotten anything wrong in space so far

Slide 5:

bullet one: literally. He fucked up space.

Slide 6:  
  
bullet one: I would never do to Rhodey what he did to Ben Grimms  
bullet two: probably  
bullet three: Listen Reed's a dick okay?

Slide 7:  
  
bullet one: Dr. Doom had to live with him once and for that I can almost forgive Dr. Doom for being one of the most annoying people we have to fight ever  


Slide 8:  
  
Who even gave this man a child?  
I wouldn't want to live with him either  
PICTURE: Ioan Gruffudd carrying a small child, arms wrapped around her middle

Slide 9:  
  
bullet one: Have you ever talked with him

Slide 10:

bullet one: Just catalogue all the Richards-related shitshows we've been called in to clean up

Slide 11:  
  
bullet one: Really.  
bullet two: Just do it.

  
Slide 12:

HE

Slide 13:  
  
IS

Slide 14:

A

Slide 15:

DICK

Slide 16:

bullet one: If I have to clean up the multiverse one more time

Slide 17:

bullet one: Stretchiness is a dumbass power  
bullet two: Oh good, you can transform yourself into a teapot THAT'S SO HELPFUL

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say on [tumblr](http://enjoltush.tumblr.com)!


End file.
